Hold Me Tight
by Homunculus in the Flask
Summary: Gou receives a call from Makoto to find out that Rin was down for the count and drunk after stirring a commotion. Gou now has to nurse her "drunken" Onii-chan. RinGou moments and LOTS OF FLUFF, and some Nagisa shenanigans. Oneshot?...


**Author's Note 1:**

Hi guys! I'm back! TAT It's been such a long time since I've written anything here on . Uhm...obviously this fic (as I've said on the summary) is a RinGou fic and...beware of the shitty sense of humor...I honestly didn't know what I was doing... O.o Not sour, just...**_zesty?_**... a bit of tangy flavor would be nice, don't you think? Though there is another _very very slightly hinted_ pairing here as well. hehehe... But I still love love **LOVE RINGOU! **Okay, enough ranting...

**Enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

******-,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,-****-,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,-**

* * *

"Onii-chan… You're heavy…" Gou heaved as she half-supported, half-dragged a drunk and wobbly Rin to his bedroom. His arms were propped sloppily around Gou's shoulders, his body barely supported by her small thin frame.

"Geez! How and why on Earth did you get yourself drunk?!"

"Mmmmhhh…"

The older Matsuoka grunted and Gou could not help but roll her eyes and huff at his response. She knew it was very out of character for her brother to get drunk so imagine her surprise when Makoto suddenly called her in the middle of the night to tell her that Rin was down for the count after stirring up a huge commotion in the restaurant.

Gou shook her head.

How_ did he even get himself drunk?! He and most of the people he knew were still minors so… _

_Oh right, _Nagisa_. _

_But then, _why_? Whatever… He'd probably be angry at her if she ever asked him about it even if she was just worried about him. For now, she would just do what she was supposed to do: get him to bed and watch over him and make sure he doesn't puke all over his bed._

_Wait… How does she get him to bed?! Argh! His weight was crushing her… On the count of one, two, three! Oomph!_

As soon as the bed was within their reach, her legs finally gave away, barely giving her time to dump Rin onto his bed.

Almost immediately, Rin collapsed face down on the mattress dragging Gou down with him as he fell on top of her. The younger Matsuoka groaned in protest as she futilely tried to push her brother off her but the effort only succeeded in making her catch her breath.

"O-…nii-chan…!" she gasped as she struggled for air. "Get…off! I can't…breathe!"

She managed to say out the words breathlessly as she repeatedly tapped her brother's arm draped across her chest to signal him that her ribs, as was the rest of her body, was in danger of being crushed under his weight.

Gou's face lit up when she heard a low grunt of acknowledgement from Rin and felt his arms lift up from her chest. But instead of bringing them back to his side, Rin's arms found its way to Gou's slender waist and pulled her close to him in a tight hug.

"O-Onii-chan!" she groaned in disbelief as she felt him nuzzle close to her, his chin resting on top of her shoulder.

"Mmmmmhh…" he grunted softly against her ear.

Gou felt her eyebrows twitching.

_Okay, it wasn't like the bone-crushing "smack down" she received from him earlier as she was somewhat able to breathe normally now, but there was no way she was going to watch over him in this position. As much as she loved her dear brother and these cuddly hugs with him, there was no way she would allow him to puke all over the bed _and _her at the same time. Well, forget the bed. At this rate, he probably will puke _on her_ if he was _that_ drunk._

Mustering the all the strength she could, she forced to tear away from his tight embrace as she turned to face him.

"I said, let go—"

Her sentence was stopped short and she felt as if her heart suddenly leapt up her throat when she suddenly found herself face-to-face with the fair sleeping face of her dear brother. Gou froze as she suddenly became aware of how _close _he was to her. They were barely inches from each other. In fact, they were _very_ close— _so close_ that she could hear the light raspy sounds of his breath and the tip of his nose almost brushed against the side of her cheek. His warm breath fanned across her face down to the sensitive flesh of her neck sending inexplicable shivers down her spine. An unfamiliar tingling sensation crept across her body and Gou uncomfortably squirmed beneath him with a vivid blush painting her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but for some reason her throat had gone dry and the words were stuck at the tip of her tongue.

Gou shook her head and steeled herself to calm down and think properly.

_This was just her brother. That's right! This was just Rin, her brother, the same big brother she had back then when they were still kids!..._

Her eyes glanced at her brother's large frame enclosing hers in his tight hug. A smile crept across her cheeks.

_Only this Rin was bigger…and taller… _

Red eyes roamed over his toned, well-built body, tracing the outline of his firm and taught muscles barely concealed by the soft cotton fabric of his black tank tops, and her smile grew wider as her eyes glittered with inexplicable awe and bliss.

_Ah! And he has more beautiful and spectacular muscles now! Delicious!_

She giggled.

_Well, she guessed that it was to be expected. It had been years since they last saw each other after Rin went to study in Australia. Well, technically they _did _see each other whenever Rin came home every Christmas and New Year. But during those short times when he was home, she…_

Gou gasped. The sudden realization hit her like a ton of falling bricks.

_Yes, how could she?...When she was desperately looking for someone she knew, someone who resembled the little boy with reddish brown hair and scarlet eyes like hers who was always full of energy and cheerful in everything he did and always regarded his little sister with a smile? How could she see him as he is now when she was desperately looking for her Onii-chan? _

_Only, the Rin that had returned wasn't like that._

_This new Rin was different._

_He slowly drifted away from them, her mother and her. His calls becoming less frequent and his replies becoming fewer and shorter, until he stopped calling and texting them back altogether. Then when he finally came home for what seemed for good, he headed straight to his school's dorm without paying them any visit. It almost seemed as if he were avoiding them._

_She knew she could still see the resemblance from the cheerful boy she knew from childhood, but that resemblance only extended to the outside. She wanted to talk to him, to cling to him and hug him like they used to when they were still kids. She wanted to ask him a lot of things, tell him how much she and her mother missed him, and tell him about the different interesting and mundane things that happened when he left. But all enthusiasm left her when she met with his ice cold stare, like a bucket of freezing cold water dumped straight into her head on a chilly winter night. It was like reaching out to a specter born out of a very vivid memory, slowly fading into the darkness with the passage of time._

_This was not _the Rin _she _knew.

_This was not _her Onii-chan.

She bit back her trembling lip as she futilely choked back the tears that fell down treacherously from her eyes.

Rin had changed. She knew he had, but she kept wishing and hoping that she would somehow he would still be the same.

She got up and quickly brought her hand up to wipe the damned liquid from her eyes when something caught her wrist.

"Gou?..."

She felt a huge lump form in her throat as she heard the familiar drawl of a deep masculine voice.

Rin awoke at the sensation of something wet falling on his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes and got up to find Gou sniffling. He was quick to catch her wrist just as she tried to bring a hand up her face.

"Gou? Are you crying?..."

As soon as she felt her brother staring, Gou immediately turned her head away from him and vigorously shook her head. She hoped that he was drunk enough to not catch and see the pale glimmer of the tears that continuously roll down her eyes and the redness of her blotched nose in the darkness of the unlit room, and that he would soon drop down the bed and continue on sleeping as if nothing happened. Unfortunately for her, Rin was neither.

"Hey…" Rin persisted as he tugged on Gou's hand urging her to turn around to face him.

But Gou remained with her back facing him, her burgundy locks hiding her face from view.

"Gou…"

Rin was fully awake now. All traces of sleep vanishing as he slowly sat up to get a better view of Gou whose face was still turned away from him. He grabbed her shoulder but Gou pushed his hand away to his surprise.

"I'm not…c-crying…" Gou managed to say in a helpless croak as she swished her head back and forth in an attempt to pacify her brother's doubts.

"Gou… Please, look at me…" Rin pleaded, grabbing his sister's arm.

"B-but…I'm n-not—!" Gou exclaimed as she desperately tried to avoid Rin's gaze and pried his grip off her.

"…crying," Rin finished for her as he gently wiped a single tear off Gou's eyes with a finger, effectively stopping her movements and leaving her wide-eyed and gaping at him. "Right…" he smirked as he lazily raised an eyebrow at her.

With these words, her eyes immediately pooled with liquid and the dam broke.

"Onii-chan you idiot!" she cried as she hastily wiped the tears continuously streaming down her face.

"Uhnnn…"

"Onii-chan, you idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

Rin sighed as he brought an arm around Gou and pulled her close to his chest.

"Yeah…"

"Onii-chan's an idiot…"

"I know…" Rin sighed softly and nodded as he continued to hold her tight. He gently stroked her head while she continued to cry against his chest, her tears soaking the fabric of his sleeveless shirt and her hands gripping the material so tightly as if she was holding on to it for dear life. He was still unsure and quite surprised at her sudden breakdown which he thought was unnatural since she rarely did even when they were still kids, but he knew that she'd tell him soon enough, and that all he could do right now at this moment is be there for her when she needs him.

After what seemed like a while, Gou's sniffles grew faint and her sobbing soon stopped. Slowly, she removed herself from Rin's embrace and wiped the left-over tears from her eyes. Looking up, she noticed Rin staring at her, a smug smile apparent on his face.

"W-what?" Gou pouted.

"Your nose is red and swollen like that reindeer…" he teased.

"Onii-chan you idiot!" she got up and flung a pillow at him which hit him straight at his face.

"Oomph!"

Gou made a face at him and burst in a fit of giggles.

Rin, unamused, raised his hands threateningly with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You!"

"W-what?..." she gulped nervously.

"Be prepared for…THIS!"

Without warning, Rin tackled her down the bed and tickled her sides relentlessly.

"S-s-stop! Ha-ha! I c-can't—! Ha-ha-ha! B-breathe!..." Gou managed to say between laughs as Rin mercilessly assaulted her vulnerable sides.

"Take that!" Rin grinned, amused at his sister squirming and laughing like there's no tomorrow, the sounds of her bell-like laughter drawing a smile on his lips.

_Smiles definitely suit her better_, Rin thought.

"O..nii-chan..nn..! Ha-ha-ha! S-stop..pp it..! Ha-ha-ha!" Gou squealed between laughs, tears filling her eyes from being tickled too much.

"I haven't heard you say 'Please' yet…"

"W-wha—?! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Take that! And that!"

"Hey! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Okay! Okay! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"P-p-please?..."

Rin somewhat satisfied, smirked and immediately stopped tickling her and Gou fell on the bed exhausted. She grabbed a nearby pillow and whacked him in the face.

"Owww!"

Gou slanted her eyes at him as he lied down the bed beside her. "Meanie…"

Rin ignored her retort and instead rolled over to his side to face her.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me why you suddenly burst out crying like that like some drama queen?" he asked through raised eyebrows.

Gou stuck out her tongue and chuckled.

"Not telling!..."

Rin frowned and poked her forehead.

"Tell me."

"Nope…"

Rin scowled. He inched his hands threateningly to her sides, making sure Gou could see what he was doing.

"H-hey! That's foul!" Gou protested, eyeing her brother's hands.

"Then tell me."

"…"

"One…"

"But!—"

"Two…"

"It's embarrassing!..."

"Thr—"

"Okay! Okay! Fine! I'll spill!"

Gou sighed as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Well?..."

"I was…thinking of how it was _back then_..."

"H-how _we _were back _then…_w-when you just came back from…A-Australia…"

"Huh?"

Gou covered her face with her hands embarrassed. "Argh! Just forget it…"

It took several moments before Rin could react.

_So…. That was…it?_

He sighed.

"Gou, look…"

"Oh, just forget it Nii-chan… It's not a big deal anyway…" Gou waved her hand in dismissal and forced a laugh as she looked to the side.

"I'm sorry…" he said in barely a whisper.

Gou whipped her head in her brother's direction, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"Onii-chan?..."

Rin immediately looked away, flustered. He knew from the heat creeping on his cheeks that he was blushing furiously.

"Uhm… Uh… You know… Uhm… I never really got to say that to you and Okaa-san…after everything I did…" he stuttered as he clumsily struggled for words to say.

"I… I know that I've been a real jerk to you and the people I know since I've returned… S-so…what I'm saying is…" he paused as he ran a hand through his locks as he sheepishly looked away.

"…I'm really sorry for ignoring you and mom and for the stupid things I did during those times…"

"…."

"…Gou?"

"Onii-chan!"

Gou flung her arms around him so that they both fell down the bed again.

"Gou what—?!"

"Onii-chan, thank you…" Gou said breathlessly as she continued to hug him tight.

"Huh?!"

Gou shook her head and smiled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you soooo much! You don't know how much those words mean to me…" she said beaming at him.

Rin scratched his head, embarrassed. "Hey, you deserved to hear it. I was a real jerk back then."

"Uhuhhh…" she nodded teasingly.

"Hey, wha—?"

"That reminds me Onii-chan…" Gou started. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, you're not hangover or feeling a bit dizzy or nauseous or about to throw up? Makoto-senpai called home earlier telling me that you stirred up a commotion then got yourself drunk and passed out…"

"WHAT?!" Rin exclaimed. "No! No! I'm not feeling any of those things…just a bit worn out and drowsy… And I did NOT GET MYSELF DRUNK!" Then muttering to himself, "Damn that Nagisa… What did that boy put in my drink anyway? I thought it tasted funny, but then again…"

_So it **was **Nagisa!, _Gou thought as she mentally face palmed. _Trust that boy to do something funny, that Nagisa._

"Then if you weren't drunk, why was there a commotion? It sounded really chaotic back there over the phone…"

At those words, Rin suddenly ran cold sweat.

_Had she heard?!, _he secretly panicked.

"...though I wasn't able to figure out anything because it was too noisy," Gou continued.

Hearing those words, Rin mentally pumped a fist and rejoiced. Hell, he might even do a victory dance if what she was saying was really true.

_I musn't let her now what really happened. And there's no way in hell he'd let her know the reason **why** the commotion happened, _Rin sweat-dropped.

"Onii-chan…"

Gou's voice called him out of his reverie.

"Hmmm?"

"Your face is creepy…"

"What?! Why you little—!"

"KYAAAAH!"

Rin tackled Gou and had her squealing and squirming under him as he tickled her sensitive spots. Within seconds, they were both out breathless and laughing.

"Geez, you're terrible!" Gou protested shakily as she clutched her sides.

"It's your fault you get easily tickled," smirked Rin.

She smiled. "We used to do this a lot when we were kids…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Tickling?"

She frowned. "Yes?... And no… I meant _these _sorts of things... Talking about random stuff, lying on the bed together, tickling, hugging, sleeping together…" She smiled.

"…"

"Onii-chan?..." she whispered as Rin played with the long silky locks of her hair.

"Hmmmm?..."

"I m—"

"EEEEEEEEPPPPP!"

Gou suddenly bolted upright with a panicked expression and searched through the sheets she had been lying on as if searching for some hideous slimy bug she might have accidentally made contact with.

"What?" Rin asked confused.

"There's something on the sheets!" Gou exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"I swear! Something poked at my butt when I was lying down!" she continued to say as she searched the sheets.

"Huhhh…"

"Onii-chan I swear! It was big and hard and it was moving!"

"Calm down Gou… There's nothing there," Rin said calmly as he removed the sheets from himself and Gou.

Gou blinked.

Indeed there wasn't. Until…

"EEEEPPPP!" Gou shrieked.

"Onii-chan, it's on your thigh! It's twitching like mad!"

"What?! Gou, calm down and— OWWWW!"

Time stopped. Both of them froze. Realization hit them like a ton of bricks, and with it, both of their faces heated up and flushed redder than a tomato.

"I… I think I'm going to use the bathroom!" Gou blurted out as she quickly dashed out of the room.

Rin groaned and cursed in frustration as he slapped his hands on his face and fell down carelessly on the bed.

_G**DAMNIT! The gods must really hate him!_

_Meanwhile, at Haru's place…_

"Rin-chan sure stirred up such a huge commotion earlier didn't he?" Nagisa chuckled as he ate some leftover pizza.

Rei frowned. "Whose fault do you think it is that he got so riled up? Honestly, you didn't need to let Rin-san know about it…" he said looking behind him.

"Those things aside, it somehow ended up okay right?..." Makoto chuckled a bit nervously.

"Yep! I made sure to take care of it!" Nagisa winked playfully.

"That reminds me… What exactly did you make him drink to get him knocked out like that?" Makoto wondered. "It doesn't seem like your normal fruit punch…"

"Oh that? Well, I mixed in some sleeping pills and tranquilizers so Rin-chan would calm down faster. He really seemed like he was going to kill Haru-chan back there…"

"Sleeping pills and tranquilizers? Where did you get that?"

"I saw some lying on the table on Haru-chan's a while back. I saved some because it looked that it might be helpful sometime, and it did!"

Nagisa continued as he searched inside his pockets and fished out a small plastic bag filled with pills.

"Don't tell me you always carry that with you?!" Makoto exclaimed. "That aside, how did you even know what each pill is for?!"

Nagisa answered with a cheeky grin. "Uhm, I used an educated guess?..."

Makoto groaned in disbelief.

"Wait!..." Rei started as he examined the pills one by one. "Some of those pills _do_ look like sleeping pills, _but_ those ominous-looking ones…"

"Haruka-senpai, where did you get these?" the bespectacled boy asked tentatively.

Haruka just shrugged and replied. "Someone bumped into me and dropped them. I was about to call after them and return these but they were already gone. I was thinking of disposing them when apparently they'd gone missing from the table where I placed them." He gestured at Nagisa who smiled sheepishly.

Rei nodded his head knowingly. Then raising his head up to look at them, "Nagisa-kun, what exactly did you put in Rin-san's drink?..."

Nagisa tilted his head bewildered but answered anyway. "Two of those white pills and one of those blue ones… Why?"

"Because…" Rei paused. "Though those white pills were indeed sleeping pills, those blue pills were not actually tranquilizers…"

Makoto was now in full-blown panic mode. "What?! So what are those pills for?! Don't tell me it's something fatal?!"

Rei shook his head. "It's nothing like that sort. BUT!... Rin-san might actually kill us if he finds out… Because the blue pills are actually…"

Everyone in the room gulped.

.

.

"…Viagra." He finished.

.

.

.

"**WHAAAATTTT?!"**

* * *

******-,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,-****-,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,- - -,.,-^-,.,-**

**Author's note 2:**

(dies of the cuteness)

... (hides) Told you I wasn't quite myself when I was writing this. I hope the characters aren't too OOC..and I just love Nagisa and the Nagisa-ness and the **Nagisa happened.**

Uhm, comments, suggestions, reviews (death threats- you can, though I'd rather not?... I still want to live) and other stuff/concerns are highly appreciated and would send me flying to the moon!..And perhaps inspire me to write another fic or a continuation?...

Requests/prompts are also welcome! :D

Announcements and Updates on my fics are posted in my tumblr account: **yukixhif****. tumblr. com **(without the spaces)

**Thanky you sooo much and have a happy happy Christmas!**


End file.
